mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gox
|code = ST77LTYC22N}} Gox is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Gox is a Mixel of privilege with a golden mustache who expects to be treated like royalty by pretty much everyone - even though he’s got a rotating eye and claw feet! Physical Appearance Gox is mostly gray in color. He has a crab-like body with a small brown section in the front. He has four legs that end at points and rest on a brown base. He has four teeth that point upwards in his bottom jaw, the outer two bigger than the inner two. His top jaw has two buck teeth that point downwards. The top of his head is black. He has a gold mustache and a long gray extension that holds his single eye. He has gold sleeve-like arms, which poke out thinner gray arms. His hands are gray, with two large grey outer fingers, and golden inner ones. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Gox was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Gox was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41536 and contains 62 pieces. In-Booklet code Gox's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ST77LTYC22N, which is SteelTycoon when decoded. Background Information *He is the Klinkers Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, and Rokit for Series 5 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. **He's also the first cycloptic Mixel to appear on the icon. Trivia *He currently has the shortest name of all the Mixels so far, with only three letters. *His cycloptic eye, mustache, and crab-like stature makes him very similar to Kraw. *He is the third Mixel with facial hair; the first being Kraw and the second being Mesmo. *He appears to be wearing a cap. *He is the second Mixel to use a single Technic ball eye, the first being Niksput. *He has a gear behind his eye. **He is the first Mixel set to fully rotate his eye; via the gear. *He uses the least amount of brown out of the Klinkers, at 3 brown parts, being almost entirely grey. *His LEGO set has similar teeth to Chomly, with the main difference being that Chomly has a golden tooth and his upper jaw is placed higher. *He is shown to be very obsessed with his golden mustache. *He is the only Klinkers Mixel to have both sharp and flat teeth. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Spring Into Action! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Four legs Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Elemental Hands